Triplets vs Triplets!
by deductivereasoning
Summary: Bella, Alice & Rosalie find out they're adopted, and are Carlisle Cullen's triplet daughters! They move in, to find out that Edward, Emmett and Jasper are living in the mansion along with them. Will sparks fly? Better summary inside!
1. Summary and some info

Bella, Alice and Rosalie are best friends. One day, they find out that they were actually adopted and are the triplets of the multi-trillionare and 2nd richest man in the world, Carlisle Cullen and wife Esme Cullen. Six years ago Carlisle's best friend Thomas Mason and his wife were killed in a car accident leaving their triplet sons behind. Edward, Emmet and Jasper. Now after many years of searching, the Cullen triplets are finally found. What will happen when the Cullen triplet girls move into the mansion with the Mason triplet boys? Will sparks fly? Or not?

Pranks, Jokes, Laughs and a lot more!

Canon Pairings : RxEm, ExB, AxJ, CxEs

**READ ME PLEASE**

This story is originally by Fanficaddictoress. She decided she didn't want to continue writing the story, but didn't want to disappoint her readers either so she wanted to find someone that is willing to continue this story for her. I'd like to thank her so much for letting me complete this story!

To make things clear, the summary and chapters 1 – 10 are all written by her, and all the chapters after that all by me. I edited the grammar in the previous chapters and some of the sentences so they would flow better.

BTW, Popcornzoe, I'm busting your face up.

Thank you. On with the reading!


	2. Pizza!

"BELLA ! EARTH TO BELLY! Stop sleeping! Wake up! We are here! Belly!" I opened my eyes to find Rose and Alice waving their hands frantically in front of my face.

"Thanks guys ! I'm simply honored to be nicknamed as an abdomen " I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I groaned and lay back on the car seat.

"Come on ! Let's go!" Rose whined as she pulled at my arm.

"No ! I'm tired!" I said waving my hand weakly back at her. Alice sighed and said.

"Don't make me tickle you!" She started poking her little fingers at my side .

"Evil little pixie!" I muttered as I surrendered got out of the car. They giggled in pleasure and dragged me into their favorite place, the mall, or as I like to call it, the cursed place!

Four hours later, we were still in Bella's house of terror.

"Ooooohh!" Alice and Rosalie squealed again excitedly, as they tugged me towards another one of their 'fantastic' ginormous clothes shops. We were already carrying like a million bags already and my arms were absolutely killing me! Once we were in, they kept randomly thrusting outfits towards my direction, always landing either on my shoulder, my face or on the floor. What am I ever going to do with my shopaholic best friends? I sighed. I tried on every single outfit they gave me but I settled on simple silver ballet flats, deep grey skinny jeans and a dark blue t shirt with a silver peace sign on it. Alice chose brown Spartan sandals, dark jean shorts and a purple tank matched her perfectly. She looked gorgeous with her flawless skin, baby blue eyes and dark chocolate brown coloured spiky hair. Last but not least, Rose picked out a red ribbon chiffon top, dark jeans and 2 inch killer red heels. She also looked absolutely amazing. The red top matched perfectly with her long silky blond hair. Ever since I've known them, which is back from when we were all babies, Rose and Alice looked awesome in everything they wore, even when they wore black rubbish bags for Halloween when we were 4. Next to them I'm just boring Bella, the one with the same dark chocolate brown hair as Alice but longer and straighter and the boring brown eyes .

"So, you guys are sleeping over tonight right?" Alice asked as we made our way back to her yellow Porsche. Well, she sounded more like she declared, but we nodded in we arrived at the back at the Brandon's residence, we found Alice's parents sitting in the living room.

"Hey Momma and Daddy B!" All three of us cried their nicknames in unison. If you are wondering why we call them that, its because they are like my second parents. My parents, Rose's parents and Alice's parents also grew up together because their parents were best friends. So we are all basically almost family. So I call them Momma B and Daddy B! They grinned and waved then, we slowly trudged upstairs to Alice's huge room. Once I entered, I immediately dropped my bags and jumped onto Alice's bed.

"Nice way to make an entrance! " Rose teased. I stuck my tongue at her. Then my stomach started growling. Alice laughed and said.

"Growlier is calling ! Lets get pizza!" One of the many things I loved about my best friends, was that they always knew what I liked ! Fifteen minutes later, we heard the doorbell ring .

"PIZZA!" We all jumped up and yelled as we made a run for the door. When we got down, before Rose opened the door, she smiled and winked at us.

"What is she up to now?" I whispered to Alice from shrugged and smiled.

"Hi!" Rose said batting her eyelashes seductively towards the guy delivering the pizza. I think he was like six years older than us, but he still looked pretty interested in Rosalie.

"H-hey! H-h-heres your pizza! T-that's 5 dollars p-please," He stammered, as he gave the pizza box to Rose.

"But I only have 2 dollars! A bit cheaper for me?" Rose said as she gave him a sad puppy pout and slid her fingers up his arm. He shivered a bit.

"A-alright!" He stammered as she put the money in his trouser pocket.

"See you next time!" She whispered in his ear. His face was just priceless ! By now Ali and I had to cover our mouths to stifle our giggles. Then, she slammed the door in his face and we all fell on the ground and doubled up laughing like maniacs. Just then, the doorbell rang again.

"Ugh, what does he want now?" Rose groaned as we all stood up and she opened the door. To our immense surprise, it wasn't the pizza guy this time. There were two scary looking guys dressed in black tuxes, with sunglasses and headphones, with Rose's and I parents were trailing behind them and sobbing uncontrollably.


	3. Carlisle Cullen is NOT my dad!

"MOM, DAD!" Alice yelled. Her parents came running to the door. I held on to Rose's and Alice's hand tightly.

"What's going on? I asked them worriedly. They shrugged nervously and their grip on my hands became tighter.

"Charlie? Renee? Deborah? Tim? What's going on here?" Alice's parents, Cindy and John asked.

"Sir and Madam, it appears that you have all three of Mr Carlisle Cullen's most precious jewels in your house." One of the scary looking guys said as we all took a seat in the living. We gasped.

"Mr Carlisle Cullen as in the 2nd richest man in the whole world?" John asked clearly surprised and the man nodded.

"B-but we never stole anything?" Tim stuttered.

"The three jewels are Isabella Marie Cullen, Alice Renesmee Cullen and Rosalie Carlie Cullen. " The other man said. We stared at our parents in silence for a while. I was the first one to break the silence.

"What does he mean by that dad? Mom?"

"Well, Bells we aren't really your biological parents, and you three are triplets." Charlie started sadly, we looked at each other in surprise.

"But we look nothing like each other?" Alice blurted out Renee smiled weakly.

"You three weren't identical triplets." Then John continued with the story.

"Eighteen years ago when you three were born, all six of us went to the orphanage to look for a baby to love and take care of, and we found you three. You guys were the cutest little babies we had ever seen! So we decided to adopt you guys. A little angel for each couple."

"But we had no idea until today that you are actually Carlisle Cullen's long lost daughters who were stolen by his arch enemy and sent to the orphanage." Deborah said sadly.

"Yep and we are taking Ms Bella, Ms Alice and Ms Rosalie back to Mr Cullen to reunite with your biological parents!" One of the guys said.

"Where is the proof?" Her makeup had all run down and she was sobbing we hugged her and turned back to the guy questioningly.

"Here it is!" The man produced six pictures from his briefcase. Two pictures of us each. One from when we were just born and another from recently. Everyone looked at the pictures .

"As you can see, Ms Bella, Ms Alice and Ms Rosalie all have a star-shaped birthmark at the back of their thighs." The man continued. It was true. Alice, Rose and I used to be so proud that we all had matching birthmarks when we were young. The three babies in the pictures had identical ones. We gasped again. The man started talking again.

" In these pictures, you can see that Ms Bella, Ms Alice and Ms Rosalie have it as well." He said as he gestured to the other three pictures. It was all three of us in swimming suits from the beach party last month, taken secretly by somebody.

"Hey that's intruding our privacy!" Alice yelled. The guy just chuckled.

"Now, Ms Bella, Ms Alice and Ms Rosalie, you have an hour to pack and we will pick you up from your homes in a limousine to the private jet. "

"BUT I DON"T WANT TO GO! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, SUDDENLY BUSTING INTO MY LIFE TELLING ME THAT MY PARENTS ARE NOT MY PARENTS AND SOME STRANGER I DON'T KNOW IS MY BIOLOGICAL DAD! I 'LL TELL YOU THIS! CINDY BRANDON AND JOHN RANDY BRANDON IS MY PARENTS NOT MR CARLISLE CULLEN!" Alice yelled furiously.

"YEAH!" Rose and I agreed.

"Kids we will always love you and treat you as our own daughters, you can come back anytime you want. We promise."

We hugged each other over and over. Renee and Charlie were all crying, while trying to help me pack. I gave them more hugs, and I left for the limo, still crying.

"Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Joe and his name is Bob. Would you like to know more about your parents?" The man from just now asked. We nodded, tears still streaming down our faces.

"Well, Mr Cullen adopted his best friend's 3 sons with your mother Esme Cullen, when his best friend and his best friends wife died 5 years ago. The three boys are Sir Edward Anthony Masen, Sir Jasper Whitlock Masen and Sir Emmett McCarty Masen. They are all nineteen and you will going to school at the Royal academy with them."


	4. Awkward Alice

"Do you think you might have a picture?" I asked shyly. Bob smiled and took out a picture with three guys on it.

"This is Jasper." He gestured to a guy who was tall-ish, had short curly blond hair and amazing violet-green eyes. He was handsome but wasn't really my type… he was more of Alice's type. I glanced at Rose. The look on her face told me that she was thinking the same thing. Then we turned to Alice. She was already staring at the limo ceiling dreamily, Rose chuckled .

"She's probably fantasizing about bringing him on his first shopping spree with her," I laughed. Alice quickly snapped out of her trance and glared at us, but I could see a smile twitching at the corners of her mouth threatening to come out any minute.

"This is Emmett." Joe said pointing to a huge burly guy, who looked like a huge grizzly bear. With short curly brown hair and striking violet-green eyes . He had muscles like Popeye! He too was very good looking like his brother. Even though he looked a tad bit intimidating, but yet there was something about him, that made him seem like a brotherly, but definitely not boyfriend material. As for Rosalie, she was staring at the picture intently, doing something I had never seen her do before. The usually confident and anti-shy Rosalie Carlie Hale I knew, was now blushing and grinning like a idiot!

"Rosie? Are you ok?" Alice asked as she shook Rose's shoulder. She was also worried because like me, she had never seen her do that before.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" She replied, turning a deeper shade of crimson red.

"But you are blushing!" I said.

"Yeah isn't that Bell's job?" Alice chimed in. I put my hands on my hips and mock glared at Alice. I couldn't help but giggle in the end.

"It's true though!" She insisted.

"Yeah maybe," I said blushing as well.

"You see! She has proven my point already!" Everybody in the limo started chuckling.

"Lastly, this is Edward." Bob pointed to the last guy on the picture. I stared and stared and stared. He was gorgeous! I mean the others were too but as for Edward ..Wow! He had piercing deep green eyes, tousled bronze hair and a completely flawless face. Then, I heard laughing. I looked up to find everybody staring at me. Did I just say that out loud? Oh crap!

"So you have a crush on Edward who is ..well… Wow?" Rose teased me. I blushed.

"Yeah! With the tousled bronze hair, flawless face and those piercing green eyes." Alice said as she stared into space dreamily pretending to be me.

"Shut up!" I said as I blushed even harder and slapped them both, the car jolted to a stop. The chauffeur opened the door for us and we stepped out just to find a grand looking private jet before us.

"WOW!" Rose, Alice and I said all the same time.

"Is that really for us to ride in?" Alice squealed excitedly. Joe nodded.

"Oh!" Alice screamed and wrapped her tiny frame around Joe's huge body, hugging him as tight as she could, still squealing. It was quite funny to see such a small girl stand at 5 foot 2 hugging such a large bodyguard standing at 8 foot 7! Then Joe cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable. I coughed loudly.

" 'Cough' Alice 'Cough' Awkward ' Cough'." I said as Rose started giggling. Alice let go of Joe , finally, and we started walking towards the jet. For most of the ride we just slept. Around 3 hours later, we arrived and when I got off the jet I saw the biggest house I had ever seen in my life ! It was the enormous! Alice and Rose were admiring the house in awe. It was as big as a castle ! A red carpet was rolled out in the front and numerous gardeners, chauffeurs etc. were lined along the carpet on both sides awaiting a presence.


	5. I saw Edward Masen!

"You guys ready?" Rose asked us. We nodded, linked arms and walked towards the large building. The inside was even prettier than the outside. An elegant crystal chandelier was shining down at us and the floor was made of white marble. There was a large portrait on one side of the room covering most of the wall. A young looking couple was drawn in the portrait The couple looked very young. The man had blond hair like Rose, a kind face and baby blue eyes that were similar to Alice and Rose's. He was awfully handsome. The woman had brown hair and a heart shaped face like Alice and I. She also had the same brown eyes as me. She was absolutely gorgeous.

**EPOV**

We were on our way back to the mansion to meet the new "Real" Isabella Marie Cullen, Alice Renesmee Cullen and Rosalie Carlie Cullen. I highly doubted they were real. I bet they were impostors. The last few triplets were fake, and the ones before that, and the ones before that, and the ones before those three were 'real' because they had the birthmarks. I seriously doubted it. Maybe drawn by some professional makeup artist.

"So, Em you think these three are real at last?" Jasper asked with a chuckle.

Dunno, but I –'chomp'- bet they – 'chomp'- will fall for me –'chomp chomp' – after they see me!" Emmett said between his big mouthfuls of his Whopper that he specially sent Charles, his chauffeur to get for him while waggling his eyebrows. I smirked as the car halted to a stop in front of the mansion.

"Thanks Harry!" I said to the chauffeur, and with that, I headed to my room. I sighed. I hoped that this time the girls would be real, and they wouldn't disappoint poor Carlisle and Esme again. Just as I was thinking this, I accidentally bumped into a girl. She fell to the ground .

"Oh sorry!" I said as I pulled her up from the ground. As our hands touched, I felt a weird shock that ran up my arm. I froze for a second as the tingling sensation spread through turned her head to see who I was. She was stunning and well formed. She had the most lovely big brown eyes and glossy brown hair, but to my disappointment, when she saw who I was, she blushed a pretty rosy colour, gasped, and scurried away without even telling me her name. Today was officially one of the worst days in my life. I just met the most breathtaking girl I had ever met and I just let her slip through my fingers. Just great!

Bella POV

"Ms Rosalie, Ms Alice and Ms Bella, Mr and Mrs Cullen are waiting for you in the living room." Joe said.

"This isn't the living room?" I asked incredulously.

"Well yes but Mr Cullen and Mrs Cullen have their private one." Joe answered.

"How many rooms do you have here?" Rosalie asked.

"69!" Bob answered. Suddenly, I needed to go to the washroom.

"Umm, Bob, where is the washroom?" I asked him. He showed me the directions and I walked there. I was just looking around and admiring how grand the place was, when suddenly I bumped into someone and fell on the floor.

"Oh Sorry!" A velvety and musical voice exclaimed! The person pulled me up and to my surprise, IT WAS EDWARD CULLEN!


	6. STOP!

I gasped and ran away to the washroom. I locked the door and looked at myself in the mirror, I was very red! Partly from blushing so much and partly because I just ran. I couldn't believe I just saw Edward Masen! He looked even better in real life. When he touched my hand, I felt this shock almost like electricity. Weird. After calming myself down, I did what I needed to do and walked back to Al and Rose, still blushing.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked as I joined them as we walked to Carlisle's room.

"Guess who I saw? " I said still very red.

"THE YETI!" Alice shrieked.

"Ali! Why would the yeti be here?" She shrugged.

"That was random." Rose said. Alice just giggled.

"Anyways, I just bumped into Edward Masen." I said trying not to laugh and their horrendous expressions.

"WHAT?" They both screamed.

"What was he wearing? Is he as good looking as in the picture? Was he with Emmett? Was he with Jasper?" Alice and Rose bombarded me with, Joe saved me and said,

"We are here,"

We found ourselves standing in front of two double doors. When Bob opened them, we saw the same people from the portrait sitting on the couch. When we entered, their heads whipped around and the woman cried.

"Oh My Darlings! I have waited so long for this moment." She rushed to us and enveloped us into a motherly hug.

"Hi Mrs Cullen." we chorused.

"No Mrs Cullen and Mr Cullen. We are your Dad and Mom!" She said facing us and smiling.

"Mom and Dad!" We chorused obediently.

"Oh, we haven't seen you girls since that Randolfus Mangerum stole you away from us eighteen years ago!" Carlisle said angrily as he hugged us.

"But now you are with us, and how gorgeous are you three?" Esme smiled.

"Well my darlings, you must be tired." Carlisle said.

"Come on we'll show you your room. I designed it myself. Well I designed this house too!" Esme said excitedly motioning us for us to come after her. We laughed and stepped into the elevator that was heading to the fourth floor.

"Your room is across from the boys' room. After that, I'll have the boys take you around on a tour!" Esme continued. We followed her into a long corridor and into another room. It was stunning! There was a mini living room, equipped with a small snack bar, a plasma screen, a Nintendo Wii, a dvd player and all sorts of electronic devices. There was also a couch. Then she led us to the bathroom. There was a large Jacuzzi! Alice and Rosalie was squealing to themselves. She gestured to three cream coloured doors next to each other. On each door, our names was carved on it.

"Well, I'll leave you alone. The boys will be here in two hours." They gave us more hugs, kissed our cheeks and left. Alice and I quickly made a run for our bedroom doors, and just as we were about to step in….

"STOP!" Rosalie yelled. We turned around to see her with her phone in her hands.

"Shouldn't we call our other parents first?" She asked. We nodded, as we waited for them to answer.

"Hello?" Deborah's voice answered.

"Hi!" We chorused.

"Oh hi girls ! Wait hold on a sec." We heard rustling then, five more voices chimed in.

"Hi girls!"

"Oh hi!" We yelled.

"How are you girls doing?" John asked. We started babbling about how big the place was and how our trip was.

"Well you'll never believe what Esme Cullen and Carlisle Cullen gave us!" Cindy cried excitedly. I cocked my head in confusion and Ali and Rose did the same.

"What?" I asked.

"They gave each couple a luxurious penthouse in California to thank us for taking care of you girls!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" We screamed , happy for our parents.

"Well bye girls! We'll call you soon!" The six adults called and the line went dead.


	7. I'll be deaf by the time I'm 20

"COME ON! I WANNA SEE MY ROOM! CAN WE SEE MINE FIRST? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?" Alice begged, tugging at our arms like a little kid asking her mom to take her to the park and I giggled as we let her pull her towards her new room.

"I LOVE THIS ROOM!" An overly excited Alice yelled once we entered. It was really amazing, very pink, but yet very elegant .

The walls were painted a light cotton candy pink, and it had a white coloured canopy bed with pretty lilac curtains and a cute pink duvet with little roses and matching lilac bedsheets. Two white bedside tables were on either side of the bed with deep pink lamps , a big white dresser was set near her bed to put all her makeup in, a baby pink writing desk with a chair, a television, with a large plush white sofa facing it, two matching armchairs and a small glass coffee table. Alice's new room was indeed very Alice.

"Look at the walls and the floor! Isn't this bed amazing? I always wanted one of these sofas! These sofas are comfy! This is the most gorgeous dresser ever! I LOVE THIS ROOM!" Alice squealed happily running around in the room . Rose and I sat on her bed, laughing at her various ' excited' expressions. Then suddenly, as Alice flung open a pair of doors on one side of the room. A high pitch scream was heard from her. We rushed to her worriedly.

"What's the matter Al?" Rose asked. Then, she looked at whatever was inside the door and started screaming too. I looked as well and a massive walk in closet stood before me, equipped with a mini dressing room. The floor was carpeted with a hot pink furry rug. There were black drawers and cupboards everywhere. Alice ran in and yanked at one of the wardrobe doors,trying to open our surprise, no matter how hard she pulled, the door wouldn't budge. I looked around and spotted a panel thing with different buttons, labeled accessories, dresses, casual, school uniform, socks etc.

"Ohhhh! Thanks Bella!" Alice ran over and started pressing random buttons, but all the cupboards were empty.

"Why are there no clothes?" Rosalie asked.

"Dunno but i'm sure i'll have to go SHOPPING!" Alice shrieked and I groaned.

"Jeez! Ali! If you keep this up, I think I'll be deaf by the time we're twenty!" I laughed and apologized.

"Now can we go to my room?" I asked.

"Yep! I'm SO HAPPY!" Alice yelled jumping up and down, as we made our way to my room. There were absolutely no words to describe it, It was my dream room.

"Wow!This is amazing!" I gasped. Rose and Alice nodded, looking around. The walls were painted an ocean blue and the floor tiles were a sandy colour, almost as though as we were on a beach. I had a simple white bed with a lavender coloured duvet, and matching was also had a writing desk painted light blue with various drawers to put my stuff in. I also had a dresser, though I highly doubted that I would use it. Like Alice, I also had the mini living room and the walk in closet, but my sofa and armchair was a sandy colour. It was really like a dream come true. My walk in closet had a gold carpet and blue looking around admiring everything in the room, we proceeded to Rose's room.

"This is so sick!" Rose clapped her hands and yelled as she surveyed the room. It complimented Rose was very classic and simple looking, in her favourite colours, red,black and white. It had Rosalie written all over it! The walls were painted red, and on the floor was a black fluffy carpet. There was a large white bed with deep red covers. A white dresser, the television, a luxurious looking velvet black sofa and she had the same walk in closet as Alice and I, but the carpet was white and the wardrobes were black.

"Come on! Lets do a little victory dance!" I laughed along with Rose. We used to do this when we were 4. We held hands, forming a circle and skipped around the room yelling.

"Uh huh! Oh yeah! Uh huh! Oh yeah!" After a while, we collapsed on the floor in a fit of giggles. Then we heard a knock at the door.


	8. Annika, Gena & Bryanna

"COME IN!" We yelled in unison, still giggling maniacally. Three young girls appeared in front of looked about our age. One of them was a bit taller than Alice with bright blue sapphire eyes and shoulder length bangs that were like a million different shades of brown that complimented each other color. The second girl had brown-ish dirty blond-ish coloured hair, big almond shaped brown eyes and the sweet looking last girl had long, wavy brown hair that was up to her bum with light brown and red highlights. They all curtsied and we stared at them in surprise. Never in our lives had we ever been formally curtsied at!

"Hello Miss Rosalie, Ms Alice and Ms Isabella. We are your personal maids." The girl with the bangs started.

"I am Annika and I will be Ms Rosalie's maid!" The girl with the long wavy brown hair said smiling shyly. Rosalie sighed happily to herself.

"I am Gena I will be Ms Alice's maid!" The girl with the shoulder length bangs said with so much enthusiasm that I thought that she would start bouncing on the spot. She was so sweet and perfect for Alice.

"I must do something about those uniforms!" Alice muttered to herself. I rolled my eyes, exactly something Alice would say at I time like this.

"And I am Bryanna I will be Ms Bella's maid!" The girl with the sweet dimples said grinning.

"We will be helping you organize your daily schedules and every night we will see you and tell you what you will do the next day." Annika said.

"So can we start now?" Bryanna asked politely. We nodded and took our seats on the couch.

"Now it is still the school holidays at the Royal academy and you will start school next Monday along with the boys. You will be starting at the beginning of the second term." Gena said.

"You will get the new Catoranic touch 2000 phone and everyday we will send your schedules to your phone in case you forget. We have keyed everybody's phone numbers including our own into the phones already." Then she gave us each a box. The phone was amazing . Mine was in baby blue. Alice's was in hot pink and Rose's was a sleek black. While marveling at our phones, she produced a stack of photos.

"This is Lizzy Montana . She will be your personal wardrobe co-ordinator. She has numerous special connections with world famous designers like Vivienne Westwood, Jimmy Choo et cetera," Annika said, showing us a picture of a pretty brunette with blue eyes and cute freckles. Alice and Rose squealed excitedly and I just laughed at them because I was already used to their crazed fashionista personalities.

"This is Georgie, she will be your publicist." We gaped at her, mouth wide opened. When she noticed our surprised expressions she quickly explained.

"You will need one because now that you are Mr Cullen's daughters, everybody will be dying to know about you or get close to you so you will have to be careful and Georgie will help you keep up a good reputation." We nodded in understanding.

"That's all and we will leave you girls to rest." Gena said politely , standing up with the other girls.

"Oh before we forget!" They produced one big bag each out of nowhere, and they each had a handwritten note stuck right on top to them. They handed the bags to us, a different colour for each of us and then they left the room. I ripped off the note to read it.

_Dear Bella_

_These are some things that you might need._

_Love_

_Mom and Dad._

Mom and Dad? That would have to get some getting used to! We ripped open our bags. There was a folder with some forms and school timetables and school textbooks. Turns out other than normal classes, at this school we also had to take dance lessons with someone called Ms Rayne, etiquette classes with Ms Jones just at the bottom of it all, there were two envelope was labeled "school" and the other was labeled "pocket money (read first)". I opened the one labeled 'pocket money' and inside, their was a platinum credit card with my name printed on it, and it was stuck to another note:

_Dear my beautiful Isabella,_

_Here is your monthly pocket money. Every month I will put $50000 in your account as your pocket money._

_Spend wisely !_

_Love, Dad_

$50000? That's insane!

My thoughts were interrupted for the 5th time today, as Alice zoomed around the room screaming. Rose and I ran to her.

"Breathe Alice! Breath in and out! In and out!" Rose said calming Alice down.

"Phew! I'm good! But do you know that we get 50000 a MONTH?" She cried, bouncing on her feet again. Rose and I started to bounce along with her and we did our little victory dance again.

"Ooh, I wonder what the other envelope is! " Rose said picking up her "school" envelope. We all ripped ours open and inside, there was a wad of $1000 bills. At the back of the envelope it said:

_Dear Isabella,_

_Here's some money for back to school shopping !_

_Have fun !_

_Love Mom_

I groaned at this because I knew what was coming next.

"Shopping!" Rose and Alice screamed AGAIN. They grabbed my hands and started dancing around the room. Someone started to knock on our door, effectively ending our little dancing session.

"Who is it?" Alice yelled.


	9. Money stealing

I walked to the door and opened it just to find myself face-to-face with the Masen triplets. I couldn't help but stare at Edward, he looked was wearing a white shirt and jeans. Emmett was wearing a plain black t shirt with the sleeves cut off to show off his muscles and a pair of khakis, Jasper was wearing changed a dark forest green polo and a pair of khaki pants.

"H-hi!" I stuttered. I locked eyes with Edward for a moment as realization dawned on him that I was the girl from just now.

"Bellie! Who is it?" Alice yelled from the living room, running along with Rose to my side and they both skidded to a halt as they saw who it was.

"Hi!" Alice and Rose said softly. The boys raised their eyebrows in amusement, but quickly composed themselves and their expressions became very serious. Edward started looking immensely angry.

"Look Rosalie, Isabella and Alice." He paused and added.

"If they are even your real names. I know you are fake, I know your birthmarks are fake and we will pay you $10000 to leave immediately. Do not break poor Esme's heart again!" I was furious! Who the hell did they think they were! Coming to our house one day and telling us that we were adopted, then dragging us away from our families to get insulted here! I looked at Alice and Rose, they wore the exact same expressions.

"Yeah, we've seen it over 5 times and we do not want to see it again. So leave. Now." Jasper said firmly, his lips pressing into a tight line. Alice looked really hurt. Are they hurting my best friends now? I was so pissed.

"OKAY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOUR RICH PEOPLES' PROBLEM? FIRST,YOU DRAG US HERE, AWAY FROM OUR FAMILIES TELLING US WE ARE ADOPTED AND WE ARE SOME RICH DUDE'S DAUGHTERS. THEN NOW, WE GET INSULTED FOR COMING HERE? I DON'T WANT YOUR MONEY! I'M LEAVING!" With that, I slammed the door in their stunned faces and grabbed my luggage, happy that I hadn't unpacked yet.

"READY!" Rose and Alice appeared at the door with their luggage.

"Wait you guys don't have to leave for me,"

"No, because whatever you do we got your back, sista!" Rose said sternly. I couldn't help but grin. Then, we left the pocket money, the phone and other contents of the bag on the mini dining table, and wrote a short thank you note.

_Dear Esme and Carlisle,_

_It's been a pleasure staying here for the past hour, but we do not think that we are who you are looking for. It has been a great experience, riding on a private jet, riding in a limo and so much more._

_From_

_Bella Swan, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale._


	10. Edward's PoV

"Hey man is it time to see the girls yet? I really want to teach them a lesson!" Em yelled from his room. I checked my watch, ten minutes to go but I couldn't care less if we rudely interrupted them.

"NO BUT LETS GO!" I yelled back to him.

"Kay!" Jazz and Em yelled back in unison. Like Emmett, I just couldn't wait to meet the three heartless coldblooded money stealing evil plotting girls. How dare they treat Esme like that?

"But do you really think that they are doing this for the money and not the real ones? They seem real enough." Jasper said quietly.

"Well they all seem real at first don't they" I snapped back in response.

"It's time!" Emmett yelled as he ran to knock on the girls' doors.

"Who is it?"

To my surprise, a beautiful brown eyed girl opened the door. This beautiful person was the girl I had bumped into a few hours ago! She looked at us nervously and stuttered.

"H-hi!" Just then, one of her friends yelled.

"Bellie! Who is it?" Then, two of them ran towards her and immediately stopped when they saw us. Ha! They were scared of us. It was kind of funny but I quickly remembered what I was here , as I continued to think about it, I got very pissed. Then, I started talking in a cold voice. A voice I only used with the impostors.

"Look Rosalie, Isabella and Alice." I paused and added,

"If they are even your real names. I know you are fake, I know your birthmarks are fake and we will pay you $10000 to leave immediately. Do not break poor Esme's heart again!" Their cheerful expressions quickly darkened at the sound of that.

"Yeah, we've seen it over 5 times ands we do not want to see it again. So leave. Now. "Jasper said firmly. The brown eyed girl's normally pale face was turning a bit red and she looked furious.

"OKA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOUR RICH PEOPLES' PROBLEM ? FIRST,YOU DRAG US HERE, AWAY FROM OUR FAMILIES TELLING US WE ARE ADOPTED AND WE ARE SOME RICH DUDE'S DAUGHTERS. THEN NOW, WE GET INSULTED FOR COMING HERE? I DON'T WANT YOUR MONEY! I'M LEAVING!" After that, she slammed the door in our faces. We were all speechless for a moment.

"Wow," Emmett said in disbelief.

"Do you think we might have been a little hard on them?" I asked quietly as when we were back in our room. Jasper and Emmett silently nodded. Out of nowhere, my phone started to ring. I picked it up, only to here Carlisle's stern voice.

"Boys please meet us in my living room, Esme and I would like to speak to you pronto!" He immediately hung up on us, and we continued to walk to their living room. Standing there was Esme and Carlisle, both crossing their arms over their chest, looking very angry.

"Why was I just informed that the girls left the mansion in tears?" Carlisle asked, straining to keep his voice down.

"Well, you see, we figured out that the girls were impostors, they don't have evidence to prove their truly your daughters and we didn't want Esme's heart to break again so we gave them a talk and they left." Emmett said with a grin on his face

"What?" Esme yelled. She rarely yelled. We must have screwed it up big time this time.

"Boys, they are really genetically related to us, we have DNA samples to prove it!" He produced the 3 sheets of paper.

"Oops?" I said uncertainly.


	11. IT'S THE MASENS!

Emmett quickly grabbed the sheets of paper, and I ran up to my room and got my car keys. We had to act fast to get the girls back.

**BPOV**

We quickly grabbed our stuff, three of us still sobbing uncontrollably and ran as fast as we could out the building and hailed a taxi. A few guards stopped us along the way but we just brushed them off and continued to run.

"What the hell is up with rich people, seriously? They think because they're loaded means that they can boss people around, make them move in, and suddenly kick them out?" Rosalie roared in the cab.

"Calm down Rose, they're ignorant," said Alice.

Rosalie took a few deep breaths, and calmed down. The taxi ride to the airport was silent, we were still fuming at the boys. There was a massive "vroom" in the middle of the highway, and Rose being the car freak she is, stuck her head out the window to examine it.

"Volvo S60R," she muttered.

I sat to the left of Rosalie, and I stuck my head out, full of curiosity, to see who was driving my dream car. I saw all of the three brothers' side view, and there was no way in hell that I couldn't have recognized them.

"MOTHER ****, it's the Masens!" I yelled.

"Language!" Alice yelled back at me. The driver was chuckling to himself.

Then everyone went dead silent, and we simultaneously put on our sunglasses to cover up our faces. The taxi arrived at the airport in no time, and we ran to the counter, and got our tickets. We ran to the gate as fast as we could, the Louis Vuitton carrier bags Alice got for our 16th birthdays slung onto our shoulders swinging. Suddenly, a strong, firm hand gripped onto mine, and pulled me back.

"You're not going anywhere."

An amazing velvety voice mumbled softly into my ear, and strangely, it captivated me, and made me feel vulnerable , like the first time a senior winked at me when I was a junior, like when I went out the first time a guy alone. It felt weird but surprisingly, I liked the feeling.

I spun around to face no other person than the Edward Cullen , and he looked like incredible, like a god, and I couldn't help but become hypnotized.

He shoved the papers in my face frantically, I looked, I couldn't believe my in front of me, on this piece of paper, it stated that I really was one of Carlisle and Esme's daughters.

I looked around just in time to see Rose being confronted by Emmett, and Jasper trying persuading Alice that we really were their daughters.

"I'm sorry Isabella, I'm sorry for making assumptions about you. I'm sorry, I really, truly am. Will you forgive me?" He whispered softly. I stared at him blankly for a while, debating with myself about whether if I should forgive him or not. He continue to make puppy dog eyes at me, silently pleading for my forgiveness.

I stared intently into his emerald green eyes, and they seemed to turn darker as they stared into mine, with such remorse and sadness, and _want?_

I give up. I forgive him. Who can't resist those puppy dog eyes?

"I forgive you,"

**EPOV**

I held her hand, and felt something special, something I had never felt before.

A spark? **Maybe.**


	12. Your Eyes

The ride back to the mansion was silent.

Since there wasn't enough space at the back, Rose had to sit on Emmett's lap and Alice had to sit on Jasper's lap. I sat shotgun while Edward was driving. Both Alice and Rose seemed to be very happy sitting on the guys' laps, and knowing them, were probably fighting the urge to kiss them or something.

I turned to look at Edward.

He was attractive, I give him that. His hair was a copper colour, it kind of became slightly lighter in the sun. His emerald green eyes were focused on the road, and they flicked towards me for one second.

The brief eye contact made me melt into a puddle of goo.

He stepped harder on the pedal, and I tried not to look at him anymore. Although I did sneak a few peeks.

**EPOV**

Someone's staring at me. I can feel it.

I look at Bella, to see if it's her.

It is, and she bites her lower lip.

_Damn, that's kinda hot._

I go faster, so that I can get out of this damn car without Bella tempting me too much.

**APOV**

Oh. My. Gosh.

Am I really sitting on Jasper's lap?

He is so hot, I'm about to spontaneously combust.

Oh Jesus, he's pulling me in closer to him.

I need to get out of this car to breathe properly.

**RPOV**

Gah. Emmett is so cuddly.

And he is really really hot.

Either I get out of this car, or I'll attack him with kisses this instant.

I look out the window, and see Edward pulling up to the mansion.

Yes. Thank you.

I literally jump out of the car, and it seems like Alice did the same. I guess we were both flustered by the boys...

Bella walked out calmly, but her cheeks were red. I knew she was swayed by Edward's looks. Alice handed us our luggage and we thanked the boys in a monotone voice and ran up to our rooms.

**BPOV**

We ran up to our rooms, but Esme and Carlisle were standing on the staircase, waiting for us. They didn't say anything, just gave us each a hug, and let us go back to our rooms.

We dropped down our stuff in the little common area, and Alice started to squeal.

"Oh my gosh, Jasper smells so good! And you know, all hot guys smell good,"

"Dude, you know how Emmett looks all muscly right? But he's really really cuddly!"

"Jasper will own Emmett any time. What about you Bella? How was sitting shotgun next to Edward?" Alice teased. Dang, I knew she would notice my blush.

"Well, he's kinda hot. And I couldn't help but glance at him the whole trip. There was this one moment with eye contact and it was..."

I couldn't find the right word for it.

"Intense," I finished. Intense isn't even close to how I felt.

I want to get lost in his eyes again.

**EPOV**

The girls seemed to be desperate to get out of the car. Were my driving skills that bad?

We slowly trudge up to our rooms, knowing that we have to face the wrath of Carlisle and Esme.

We opened up the main door, to see both of them, standing on top of the staircase, fuming.

I stared at my feet, feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry," Jazz, Emmett and I said simultaneously, even though we didn't plan it.

Esme huffed, and walked away with Carlisle.

I went to my room, and took a few deep breaths. Bella's face came back into my mind.

What would I do to look at her again.

**AN: Hello! I'm so sorry that this chapter came up later than I expected. I've been dealing with some family issues lately. I think you can expect a chapter once every month, with me going into freshman year and I need to adjust to it. And stuff like that. Lame, I know. That's me. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
